(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tone pattern identifying system for comparing the tone pattern of tone array produced by a playing of a musical instrument or by singing, with a reference tone array.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Such comparison of tone patterns is useful so that the result thereof is utilized in pointing out errors in the exercise of, for example, singing or playing of a musical instrument, or in performing remote control of various objectives.
In conventional systems of this kind, a reference tone array is stored preliminarily as a theme, and then in accordance with the performance which may be a playing of a musical instrument or a vocal performance, the respective tones constituting a tone array which is inputted through a microphone or a keyboard are compared successively against the tones present at corresponding positions in the reference tone array which has been stored, and thus identification of the inputted tone pattern is carried out. For this reason, if the initial part of the tone array which is inputted through, for example, a performance on the keyboard contains a tone which represents a trial playing for the purpose of, for example, achieving the matching of the tone, there has been the inconvenience that, even when, for example, the tone located in a later portion of the array has a close resemblance to the reference tone array than the tones in the earlier portion, the degree of resemblance of the inputted tone array relative to the reference tone array as the result of comparison will be judged to be nil, giving rise to many such mishaps in the past.